Realm of the mad god: Realm of adventure
by Alex kingdom
Summary: Alex Kingdom, Markiplier, Yahtzee, MattPatt, and the mysterious Nexus must embark on an epic quest to slay Oryx the evil god of darkness! Can they do it? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~ ? POV ~~~~ I opened my eyes and saw white. I thought I was blind untill I realized I could see gray hazes and shapes. I concluded I wasn't blind and got up. I was wearing some sort of outfit that was weird. It looked like the first assasin's creed out fit but blue and silver instead of white and red. "Who am I?" I said out loud. ~~~~ NORMAL POV ~~~~ "Alex Kingdom." Said Alex. He was a fifteen year old boy with unkept jet black hair and was average height and weight. The cloths he was wearing reminded him of the first assasin's creed out fit or was it the third one? He didn't know but he did know it was the outfit that the character was wearing in the image for the jazz hands meme of assasin's creed. Alex decided to stop thinking of ass cred and started to look about his surroundings. "Greetings." Said a feminine voice. "The fuck!?" Said Alex alarmed. A human female appeared about 20 or 30 feet away from Alex. She was about his height maybe taller and had pale skin. She had long golden hair and and sparkling turqoise eyes much different from his bland dull red ones. She had a simple dress on of grey coloring and no shoes. Alex was captivated by her simple buety and starred for a few moments. He regained his composher and spoke. "W-who are you?" Alex said. 'Damn!' Hethought. 'I stuttered.' "No need to be nervous." She said in a voice that sounded like an angel's. "I am Nexus Oracle of the multiverse." She said curtseing. Alex realized it was the same voice he haerd before. "Nexus? Odd name, then again so is Alex Kingdom...Uh my name." Alex said nervous. He was never good with talking to girls so even though she was a different case ,as no human would have skin as pale as she did, he was still nervous. When he was nervous he would stutter and ramble but he needed answers. "What is this place?" He asked looking around. "This place is also called Nexus but it's THE Nexus. It's an inbetween realm." Said Nexus. "An inbetween realm?" Replied Alex. "Yes, all will be explained shortly." She replied. A white table with five white chairs appeared and she sat down and appeared to be waiting for something. Alex sat down and waited as well when something appeared. It was a human male whearing what appeared to be jeans a black t-shirt with a big letter M in red with a grey jacket that had a hood. "Ugh, where am I?" He said groggily. "The Nexus." Said Alex studying the male. The male looked at him with a confused look. "Oh! I forgot your glasses!" Nexus said sounding human. She open a portal thal was greens and swirly and pulled out a pair of fammilar glasses. She gave them to the male who put them on and Alex instantly reconized him. "Markiplier?" Alex asked. "Yeah...And you are?" Mark replied. "Alex Kingdom I'm a fan of yours. What are you doing here?" Alex said explaining himself and showing his curiousity in the same setance. "I have abosuelutely no idea." He said sitting down. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last Mark, I will explain all when the other two come." Nexus said. "O..K?" Mark said confused and slightly aroused by the apperence of Nexus. A few minutes later another person appeared. He was wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt. He was wearing a brow fidorra with two distinct points and a black band around it. He was wearing contacts. "Where the bloody hell am I?" He said standing up quickly. "The Nexus." Said Mark. Alex reconized the man's voice. " You're Ben Croshaw Right?" Alex said reconizeing the man instantly. "Yes. Let me guess you watch my youtube game reveiws?" He said looking himself over. "No I read your books. You reveiw games?" Alex said frowning. "Yes." Ben said sitting down. "Also call me Yahtzee." He said looking at Nexus. "And who might you be?" Asked her getting a aroused glint in his eyes. "Nexus, pleased to meet." She said holding her hand out to shake his but he kissed her hand like a gentlemen in the old days. Alex rolled his eyes. Nexus smiled and pulled her hand away Yahtzee sat back in his sit and she did the same. some minutes later a finnaly person appears this person was wearing a grey under shirt with a white over shirt and black jeans. He had white skin and brown hair and brown eyes. "Where? Who? What?" Said the man. "The Nexus." Said Alex answering the first question. "You are MattPatt of Game Theory We are Markiplier, Yahtzee, And Alex over there." Mark said pointing at Alex and answering the second question. "As for what we don't know, she does" Yahtzee said pointing at Nexus "We don't." Matt nodded and sat down and waited for her to explain. A/N: I'm ending it here. I want to know if you guys thinks I should continue this story or not. I'm sorry I haven't psoted recently I've been working on something and I can't tell you yet! I f this story continues I will reveal it on the third chapter but as of now nothing! I will tell you this, it is original and will be a manga so yeah. As for Nova 3 for those of you who still read that Me and Null are working on it as fast as we can. The next chapter of Nova 3 will be fighting so look forward to that! Also the person speaking in the first paragraph is Alex. Alex out! 


	2. Chapter 2

"I have summoned you all here for a reason." Nexus began gathering the 4 males's attention. "That reason is simple. You all play Realm Of The Mad God, yes?" She said waiting for them to respond. Yahtzee nodded, Mark said "Yeah.", Matt smiled and nodded, "Yeah we do. All in the same guild acuttaly." Said Alex earning confused looks from the youtubers. "I figured it out when MattPatt appeared. I didn't know it till now but we all have previously played together. Mark is our tank, Yahtzee is our dps, Matt is our healer, and I lead on tanking and dps-ing as we went from quest to quest." Said Alex explaining. "Yes that's true." Said Nexus. "I've observed all of you. In the game and it's all real." What Nexus just earned an emotion that can be summed up as: "Oh thats c- WAIT WHAAAAAAT!?" Nexus nodded and continued. "Yes, The Realm is real and everything you've done in game happened at some point. But Oryx has become to powerful and his minions are everywhere there are no more anventurers in the true Realm. But Oryx won't settle for just the Realm, his heading for your universe." Said Nexus grimly. "WHAT!?" Yelled Alex slamming his fist on the table. "He's heading for earth!?" Said Mark. "Yes, well sort of. He has to gather 7 mystical items to open the gate between our worlds. That gate being the Nexus." She explained. "The Nexus has two ways of working. The first is to gather the eight shard of the sword mystics and use it as a key to open the gate. The second is for the gate kepper to pull someone through. Which I did for you four. I pulled you through because, I need your help getting those shards. If we have them then we can stop Oryx forever." Said Nexus. "How so? I mean it'll stop him from crossing over but he will still have The Realm." Said Matt. "Hm? Oh! I forgot to mention the last part!" She said. The 4 groaned and facepalmed. "When we forge the sword we will be able to slay him." She said. "I've given you each your in game powers. Alex, you can use magic you know three spells: Energy bolt where you shoot your basic attack, Cyrokeinsis, you can manipulate ice, and PhantomFlame, you use a flame spell that covers you in magical fire." Nexus said. "Sweet." Said Alex smileing. "Mark, you have increased strength and have a mystical blade called: Hyperion." Mark pulled out a sword who's blade glowed red. "Nice." He said sheathing the sword of badassery. "Yahtzee, you have increased speed and stealth, and dual short swords enchanted with a magic the disrupts the target from using magic." Nexus said. Yahtzee just admired the daggers. "Oh! Yahtzee you also have invisabilty." She added to said theif. "Matt, You can shoot holy energy from your hands, and use healing spells." Matt smiled and conjured flames on his hands. "Sick fires, Bro." Said Alex to Matt. "And I am the huntress." She said. A flash of light surrounded Nexus and then went down as she went from pale grey skin to flesh colored her golden waist length hair was now shorter and in a pony tail. She wore a green shirt the stoped above her belly button and pants the hugged her skin. She wore a grey green cloak and had a bow and quiver full of arrows. "Woah." Said Mark. Yahtzee was litterally drooling, Matt said he had a wife but still scanned her from the corner of his eye and Alex thought she looked better in her original form. ' But this one is still pretty hot' he thought to himself. "And now," She said and then there was a huge flash of light and then every thing went black... 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex awoke to find himself on a beach. At first he was confused but then remembered what had took place previously. He looked around for the others but found nothing. "Damn." He said out loud. A blast of energy whizzed by Alex's head. Alex shot up and charged his energy bolt in his hand but what he saw was not what his was prepared for. He saw a huge black scorpion and a swarm of smaller yellow scorpions who's attention Alex just caught. He launched his energy bolt and dove for cover and the scorpions fired. Alex charged his flame burst spell and dashed out of cover. "FLAME BURST!" He yelled launching said spell. The spell whizzed through the air and exploded when it hit. The spell took out the smaller scorpions butt Alex was not done. He dashed at the scorpion and used his ice powers to change his hand into a ice sword and dashed at the giant scorpion. He dodged her claws and slid under her he plunged his sword into the under belly of the scorpion. The scorpion let a caterwaul and disappeared leaving behind a bag. The bag contained, "All my items!" Alex said. Alex had a still living character in real of the mad god and he had some epic gear. He equipped the robe which didn't change aside from the colors are now green and black. He read the new spell: Flame nova which did quite some damage. and his staff, which had been changed into a necklace. Alex ventured off the beach and into the woods.

Mark heard something like an explosion and then someone saying something. Then A male teen walked into the clearing he was in. "Oh fuck you scared me!" Said Mark. "Oh! Sorry mark!" Said Alex rubbing the back of his head nervously laughing. "Why are you so calm!? Why are you not freaking out!?" Mark whisper yelled at Alex. "Am I suppose to be? Calm down Mark! You seemed calm in The Nexus." Said Alex sitting next to the freaking out 24 year old. "Yes! Because then I thought it was a dream and I would wake up and make videos! Not wake up and fight for my life against slimes!" Said Mark still freaking out. "You got slimes? I fought a giant scorpion." Said Alex. Mark dead panned and stared at Alex. "You did what?" Said Mark. "Fought a giant scorpion. And a swarm of smaller scorpions." Said Alex standing up. "Now come on, lets find the others!" Mark stood up and the two began walking through the forest. There wasn't much in the forest except for the occasional slime. "I hate slimes." Said Mark who's armor was smoking. "Yeah, the suck." Said Alex who also had smoking clothing. They exited the woods and found themselves on a plain. They saw someone. "Yahtzee?" Said Mark. "Yahtzee!" Called Alex.

Yahtzee heard his name being called. He turned to see two figures standing near the forest he began heading towards them. It turned out it was Alex and Mark! Yahtzee walked over to them. "Hey guys, what the hell happened to you two?" He asked. "Slimes" Said Mark. Then the ground began to tremble. "Hey guys? You know those god bosses in ROTMG right?" Said Yahtzee. "Yeah?" Said Alex trying to keep steady. Yahtzee pointed at something above the trees. Mark and Alex turned and looked at what Yahtzee was pointing at. They were staring at, "A giant slime monster." Said Alex. "Yep." Said Mark pulling out his sword and shield. "Well fuck this shit." Said Yahtzee, turning invisible and probably running off. The slime god let out a loud roar. "Ow! Jerk!" Said Alex covering his ears. The slime god prepared to attack. Alex dashed in to attack but was thrown to the side by some sort of energy. "Alex! There are other yout-" Alex saw Mark flying over him. "Heh, so this is what we have to fight?" said a mysterious voice. Alex began to black out. "You mother fffuuu-" and alex blacked out...


End file.
